Fanfiction Choice Awards Nominees
by Lightning-at-221b
Summary: FCA Nominees. Actual Award show now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 221 Fanfiction Choice Awards (Nomination)

**Summary**: Imagine the Oscar but bigger and fanfiction style. Fanfiction gives us various emotions, often having us squeal from the fluff or bawl from the angst. This is to honour the best of the best, supporting our most dearest fan fictions. We all have our favourite stories, which we obviously think they are the best. Well why not prove it? The choice is now put into your hands. Choose wisely.

**Disclaimers/Warnings:** Percy Jackson does not own to either of us, sadly. The fanfictions mentioned will be noted and asked for permission before put here. Rating T for a reason, folks.

**Author's Note: ** HEY! So this is part one, not the actual award show ceremony. How this will work is you nominate authors and stories you think should win. Once we have the top gathered up, a note will be announced stating that the award show is in process. To make this 'legal', the PJO characters are hosting this. Please vote, follow, favourite, review and good luck!

This is the nomination page...start nominating!

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Percy bellowed, grinning his spectacular smile.

He was completely clothed in a classic black tux, which made women swoon at his feet. His hair was naturally loose, and draped over his green eyes.

"Welcome to the first ever 221 FCA!" He announced, yelling over the loud cheers the fans were making.

Lights beamed everywhere, everyone's faces looked like teletubbies from the colourful lights. The stage was enormous, about 1 quarter of the room. An enormous screen was placed in the back, switching from several scenes. Loud music was blaring through the speakers. No one can make note what the song was playing due to the booming crowd.

The door soon revealed 3 other characters walking out.

Annabeth had her hair in a somewhat bun yet ponytail; strands cascading down like a waterfall. Her eyes had the smoky effect added to it, exposing her gorgeous eyes. She had a long yellow and grey dress, forming a puddle below her. She had brownish gold gladiator shoes, revealing her newly painted toe nails, clear of course.

Thalia looked stunning, making every boy swoon. Her sun kissed skin was to her advantage, having her arms revealed in a strapless blue dress. Her dress resembled a prom dress, the skirt reaching below her knees. It was curled forward, almost looking like a tutu with a black ribbon wrapping her waist. What no one expected a hostess would wear but Thalia, she wore black converse sneakers, which surprisingly complimented her dress. Her hair has fallen past her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes shined electrifying through the coats of eyeline circling it.

Nco had that whole mysterious vibe escaping out of him. He had a loose dress shirt, rugged at the ends and ruffled at the sleeves. He had a red te, sprawled messily around his neck. His dark washed, somewhat resembling jeans, pants were very Nico like. His hair was ruffled, looking like he just got out of his bed, which he probably did. His shoes resembled Thalia's but high tops instead of a low cut.

"Now before we get this show on the road, let's all pick our nominations," Annabeth shot a pointed look at Thalia "Because someone forgot to pick the nominations!"

Thalia's cheeks flushed but she still wore that confidence posture. She raised her hands in surrender and glared at the blonde. "Hey," She defended herself "You shouldn't have put me with a huge task!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but kept her lips shut, much to Thalia's pleasure. She waved off her anger and spoke nonetheless. "That's where you come in!"

"To make this work," Nico chimed in, making the girls go wild. he held that smirk but he looked bored at the same time. He leaned against a pole, an expression like he didn't give a shit.

"Since Pinecone face was very irresponsible," Percy shot Thalia a lopsided grin, which she returned the favor by giving him a hidden electric shock and a smirk. "YOU pick the nominations!"

"Well!" Annabeth cut her boyfriend off, who just frowned. "There will be 7 nominations in total, more will be added if you beg or an exception can be made. Such as the stories are way too good and the you need to include it,"

"2 stories are nominated each by the co authors and the other 3 is up to you!" Annabeth continued, grinning broadly.

"To answer any questions," Thalia smirked at those who were defeated. "Yes, you can nominate yourself but please remember other people have to nominate you to be in the game. OR the author can choose you."

"There's about 30 nominations," Nico's husky voice interrupted the fuming former huntress. "Though more can be added to your wishes, by that, by all means you can suggest."

The fans faces were shown on the screen making them go mental and insane.

"The rules are pretty simple," Annabeth began, twisting her body towards the screen.

The screen later had letters roll itself to show the rules:

_1. Nominating yourself is fine._

_2. To have your nomination a legitimate nomination, other people have to agree with you OR an author from this collab does._

_3. Despite the most nominations, we will have to look it over to see if it's good enough._

_4. After the nominations for each category is picked, the actual awards will commence. People will then choose who they think will win._

"NOW!" Percy announced as he ran his hands through the crowd, probably receiving drool. "Are you all ready for the categories?"

Loud cheers replied to him, even more were followed by when he cocked his ear, waiting for more noise made by the crowd.

Percy grinned and clapped his hands, the 4 hosts turning their backs on the crowd; facing the screen.

One by one, the screen revealed the categories.

_1. Best Percabeth story_

_2. Best AU (Alternate Universe) and/ or AH (All Human)story_

_3. Best Humor story_

_4. Best Romance Story_

_5. Best Drama Story_

_6. Best Horror Story_

_7. Best Mystery/Crime Story_

_8. Best Adventure Story_

_9. Best Fantasy (Quest and such) Story_

_10. Best Hurt Story_

_11. Best Comfort Story_

_12. Best Family (2nd generation) Story_

_13. Best Angst Story_

_14. Best Supernatural/Spiritual Story_

_15. Best Parody Story_

_16. Best Suspense Story_

_17. Best Tragedy Story_

_18. Best Sci-Fi/ Story_

_19. Best Tratie Story_

_20. Best Thalico Story_

_21. Best Jasper/Jeyna Story_

_22. Best Leyna/Liper Story_

_23. Best Beckalina Story_

_24. Best OC in a story_

_25. Best One-Shot_

_26. Best Author of all time_

_27. Author of the year (An author who achieved so much this year)_

_28. Fastest Uploader_

_29. Best PJO Crossover story_

_30. Best PERCY JACKSON Story !_

_31. Underrated author (An author you think and deserves should be getting more views)_

"And that's it folks!" Thalia chirped, hopping off the ledge of the stage. "Here's the nomination sign ups!"

**_-Best stories-_**

_Category (Includes number): I.e., 25. Best One-Shot_

_Story Title:_

_Author:_

**_-If the category is particularly for authors:-_**

_Category: i.e., Fastest uploader_

_Author/Penname:_

**_-For Best OC-_**

_Category:_

_Author:_

_From What story:_

_Character:_

"This will take some time gathering all the nominees but please nominate! Drop a review to nominate someone or PM this collab account or Lightning-AND'Death/ destiel-at-221b" Percy announced with an apologetic smile.

"Please nominate! Spread the word and stay tuned!" Thalia yelled, pumping up the crowd by making them chant FCA.

"Nominate...the choice is now in your hands." Annabeth ended mysteriously.

Choose Wisely.

* * *

**So there! There's a lot of categories! Nominate, please! Spread the news and good luck! PM us if you have any questions.**

**~Lightning-at-221b**

**R&R Nominate**


	2. Nominees, Part Dos

**Title**: 221 Fanfiction Choice Awards (Nomination)

**Summary:** Imagine the Oscar but bigger and fanfiction style. Fanfiction gives us various emotions, often having us squeal from the fluff or bawl from the angst. This is to honour the best of the best, supporting our most dearest fan fictions. We all have our favourite stories, which we obviously think they are the best. Well why not prove it? The choice is now put into your hands. Choose wisely.

**Disclaimers/Warnings:** Percy Jackson does not own to either of us, sadly. The fanfictions mentioned will be noted and asked for permission before put here. Rating T for a reason, folks.

**Author's Note: Razel:** HELLLOOOO! That's right, we are back...DUN DUUN DUUN. During school, perfect timing. Anyway, we'd like to thank you for all the nominations we've received, and trust me, there's a lot. Though, a lot for specific categories. Some lack nominations and therefore, we're back. **Johanna:** Sooo...uh...uhm...uhm...are you honestly copying everything...oh crap *laughs* *laughs more* *dying of laughter, face=red* *SEIZURE!* *stops floor while laughing maniacally* Uhmm...correction: you wrote 8. Well...*laughs**laughs some more**~dying*You know, you're writing this down like an interview *looks at milk*. This tastes good *Drinks milk* Is that toothpaste? Uhm...Does that look like toothpaste to you? *shows Razel the 'toothpaste'*. - So basically, we need more nominations in certain categories that will be discussed in this chapter. AND WOW...you dudes, read a lot oooooooooof humour stories. Damn humour stories.

* * *

"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies"

Axel and Hanna paced back and forth in the "number room."

"I've always hated numbers." Hanna mumbled as she sat down and started counting nominations. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Alex's figure appears in the doorway.

"Alex! Hey, long time no see!" Hanna greeted, approaching the slightly alarmed 9 year old.

Alex rolled her eyes, and smirked. "Hades brought me back for a while, you know, so I can witness this so-called spectacular."

"Nico told you to come didn't he?" Axel accused, crossing her arms.

"Yep," Alex answered, popping the 'p'. She walked to the couch, sat on the left and propped her feet on the table.

"You do know you're being aired from now on, right?" Hanna stated slowly at the two daughters of Hades.

Simultaneously, they tilted their heads to the side in confusion. Hanna sighed.

"You're being watched, be polite!" She chastised them, narrowing her eyes.

"Where...the, camera..." Alex processed, turning her head around the room. Hanna pointed to a specific corner and Alex nodded her head in realization.

Her head turned to the camera and smiled innocently, as if the moments played a couple minutes ago didn't exist.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" She said proudly.

"It's afternoon in Vietnam..." Hanna whispered matter of factly. Alex cocked her head in her direction and shot her a cold stare before switching her gaze back to the camera.

"Anyway," Axel look down at the nomination list, her voice lacking of enthusiasm. "There are A LOT of nominations, though not evenly distributed."

"YEAH," Hanna agreed, grabbing the list from Axel and running in in her head.

"Okay," She announced, getting ready to go all business mode. "The nominations spots that need to be filled are..."

Hanna's eyes scrolled up and down the list, nodding her head in approval.

"Best Percabeth... really? I've read - know what... nevermind. And then Best Romance Kiss Kiss.. WAIT WHAT!... Uhh..." Hanna rubbed her neck and continued.

"Best Horror Oh My Gods- okay I'm not saying that word- That Thing Just Popped Out! Ulch and then there's Crime/ Mystery Nancy Drew Meet Sherlock Holmes - hey I like that one. And... BEST ADVENTURE TIME STORIES! And then the Best fantasy... so like Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit..."

"Okay wait." She stopped and snarled at a laughing Axel and Alex. "Did you two make these names?"

They laughed and nodded, urging her to continue.

"Say the swear words, Hanna." Axel said. "They make the names funnier."

"Fine." She scoffed and continued. "Best Hurt -Aw Fuck that Hurt!- Stories... okay really? Best comfort oh what a lovely chair... you've gotta be kidding. Next, the Best Angst... Axel... what's an angst?"

Axel rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "You've got to be friggin' joking."

Hanna frowned. "Just answer," she pressed on.

Axel sighed. "It is angst. Well, to put in your terms, angst makes you go cry in a corner and eat ice cream."

"So... like a break-up?" Hanna asked, confused.

"YES." Axel replied, irritated

"Okay... so then after the angst we have the 'Best Supernatural'... I'll call that 'Sam and Dean Winchester' and then 'Spiritual'... that'll be Cas... those need more nominations. So does best parody, and 'Suspense... WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!' stories and 'Devastating Car Crash/ Tratedgy' and Tratie, Jasper/Jeyna, Thalico *wink wink*, Leyna/ Liper, Bekalina." Hanna rolled her eyes and muttered "Axel, you ship that like Fedex."

And to that, Axel shot back "You would ship Larry to Africa."

"Shut up." Hanna whispered.

"Okay, then there's the one shots that need more, and the best author ever award, then the fastest uploader, and best PJO crossover..."

"That would be us." Axel said.

"What?" Hanna stopped and asked.

"Well, we're in a cross-over." Axel said.

"Yeah... so... it's a-"

"One Direction/ Percy Jackson one... I'm a badass. 'Cause I kick ass-" She got cut off by Hanna who said "NO BRAGGING! Sorry, anyways, there's the Ultimate Percy Jackson Story and the Underrated Author..."

Alex got up, snached the paper and said "AND THE AUTHOR OF THE YEAR (AN AUTHOR WHO HAD ACHIEVED SO MUCH) Best AUTHOR EVER."

Hanna snagged the paper and placed it on the desk, looked away, but suddenly looked at it, folded it in half, and sat down.

"That's a long list." Axel said, flopping down on the chair.

"Well, I counted that we have over 100 votes." Hanna said as Axel began to sing a song.

"This is the memory...this is the curse of having, too much time to think abooooout it!" Axel sang theatrically, with passion of course. She grinned, playing out the guitar riffs.

Alex smiled, joining Axel in their little broadway scene.

"We'd like to thank you for all the votes, the authors would also like to inform all of you that the actual award show will begin the moment we gather up enough nominees!" Alex read from a sheet of paper, a smile plastered on her face when she is done reading it.

"So get voting!" Axel announced. "At least one story per category we've listed down. Remember, you can nominate more than once in one category, and nominating yourself is valid."

"What were the nominations again?" Axel asked, tilting her head.

Hanna snapped her fingers. "For those who forget easily, I shall remind once again!"

"Let me do it this time!" Alex declared, grinning toothy. She grabbed the list from Hanna who pouted, and sat down on the couch. Alex perched her head on the arm, lying down with her feet rested on Axel's lap.

"Uhm...Best Percabeth, Best Romance, Best Horror, Best Mystery/Crime, Best Adventure, Best Fantasy, Best Family, Best Hurt, Best Comfort, Best Angst, Best Supernatural/ Spiritual (Sam and Dean meets Cas), Best Parody, Best Tragedy, Best Sci-Fi, Best Tratie, Best Thalico, Best Jeyna/Jasper, Best Leyna/Liper, Best OC, Best One-Shot, Best Author, Author of the Year, Best PJO CROSS OVER, Best PJO STORY EVER!" Alex let out a huge breath and leaned back tiredly; clearly out of breath.

"That's all folks!" Axel saluted "Vote for those categories only! Please, we need many more, if you nominate more stories per category, we will forever love you." Axel laughed sarcastically.

* * *

**So those are the need categories! Just submit a nomination(s) for those categories, the more nominations the earlier we start the show! So like old times, when you're nominating, state the story title and the author who wrote it.**

~Lightning-at-221b


	3. The very loooong list of nominations

Axel and Hanna stare at the printer as an incredibly LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGG piece of paper prints out.

Axel blinked and arched a brow at the paper etched with black printing. "The hell..." She breathed, her mouth gaped a slight.

Hanna pursed her lips as she tilted her head. She inched herself closer to the paper and gingerly reached her hand out. She grabbed it with both hands as her eyes scanned the lengthy list. "Wow..." She whispered and eventually shook her head, and tried to regain her thoughts.

Hanna sighed. "You know that, soon, we have to do the dang 'make the royal paper thing' that has the official winners on it..."

"We'll get to it." Axel looked down at the list. "You read it."

"Why me?" Hanna asked.

"I'm too lazy."

"LET THE SCREEN READ IT, THEN!"

And Axel held the paper up to the camera that would broadcast the winners to the JumboTrons in the stadium.

"Oh, and "Close" means we can't have any more nominees in that category."

* * *

Categories:

_1. Best Percabeth story_

_2. Best AU (Alternate Universe) and/ or AH (All Human)story_

_3. Best Humor story_

_4. Best Romance Story_

_5. Best Drama Story_

_6. Best Horror Story_

_7. Best Mystery/Crime Story_

_8. Best Adventure Story_

_9. Best Fantasy (Quest and such) Story_

_10. Best Hurt Story_

_11. Best Comfort Story_

_12. Best Family (2nd generation) Story_

_13. Best Angst Story_

_14. Best Supernatural/Spiritual Story_

_15. Best Parody Story_

_16. Best Tratie Story_

_17. Best Thalico Story_

_18. Best Jasper/Jeyna Story _

_19. Best One-Shot_

_20. Best Author of all time_

_21. Author of the year (An author who achieved so much this year)_

* * *

Best Percabeth Nominees:

_**A Troubled Boy With Green Eyes (**_HunterofArtemis32) _**You've Got Mail (**_HAWTGeek) _**Youtube, Metube, Percytube (**_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute) MORE NOMINATIONS! [THREE MORE]

* * *

Best au/ah nominees

Hidden Beneath; LiveLaughLoveTogether13; s/7854831/1/Hidden-Beneath, BlueBerrySourStraps

_**Love The Babysitter**_(HappyOwl **1 vote**). _**Altered Destiny **_**(**Anuklumus14 **One Vote) **_**Secret Life Of Annabeth Chase (**_BlueBerrySourStraps) _**Youtube, Metube, Percytube (**_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute) **Sometimes a Goodbye Is A Second Chance** by TheLostRelic [ONE MORE]

* * *

Best Humor (Hahahahahaha..*seizure attack*) nominees

_**Got Caffeine? (**_greekgeek25 **1 Vote) **_** Baby Got Back (**_ExceedinglyPeculiarGirl ** Vote) **_**Truth or Dare (**_ I Am Bianca Daughter Of Hades **1 Vote) **_**Punishment (**_TheGreekGoddessAthena)

* * *

Best Romance (Kiss Kiss) nominees:

_**Youtube, Metube, Percytube (**_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute)

* * *

Best Drama Llama nominees:

_**Youtube, Metube, Percytube (**_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute) _**FAKE (**_Mayday Parade8123) _**Perfect Chemistry (**_biancadiangelo0703) _**Secret Life Of Annabeth Chase **_(BlueBerrySourStraps) **Bad (**PiperElizabethMclean) [CLOSE]

* * *

Best horror (omfc that thing just popped out) nominees:

_**The Asylum**_(CodeName-Athena **1 Vote****) **_**Of Kisses and Killers (**_augustish waters **1 Vote) **_**Obsidian Glass (**_Take Your Sweet Time **1 Vote) **MORE NOMINATIONS!** Hell and Silence** by Blondie B. Happy **Camp Killer **by bunnyluver225 [CLOSE]

* * *

Best Crime/Mystery Nancy drew meet sherlock holmes Nominees:

_**Goode Highschool For Exceptional Children (**_The Artemis) _**A Wise Seaweed Plan (**_Agent Astro Zombie) _**The Stranger Within (**_HunterofArtemis32) _**Prison Love (**_ChildofWisdom) _**Chase Me (**_fanficrulz1) **Olympic Gold **xMementoMorix [CLOSE]

* * *

Best adventure time nominees:

_**Not Your Average Capture The Flag **_(livetolaugh **1 Vote) **_**Cursed (**_MoB24 **1 Vote) **_**The House Of Hades (**_Blondie B. Happy) **Mark of Athena **(Blondie B. Happy) **Altered Destinies (**Anaklusmus14) **Struck **(TrackRunner73)

* * *

Best fantasy hobbit/ lotr nominees:

_**Perseus: Master of the elements (**_Zapperian **1 Vote**) _**Songbird Academy: The gorgeous one (**_Savvy The Hunter of Artemis ** 1 Vote) ****The Mark of Athena (**nevergivein69 ) **Champion of Olympus: The Maze Of Death **(_ThesusLives_) [CLOSE]

* * *

Best hurt (aw fuck that hurt!) nominees /best Comfort (ah... what a lovely chair) nominees

_**Eyes (**_owlgirl1998 **1 Vote) The Queen's Champion** (Anaklusmus14) **Cinderella** by horse-crazy girl13 O**f Cuts And Pills** by _Cassie's Neighbour_ **Concrete Angel **by GirlOnfire2012 **I'm Glad You Came **by [CLOSE]

* * *

Best family (2nd gen.) nominees

_**Tobias Jackson: All Grown Up**_** (Kinda) **(ArtemisApollo97 **1 Vote) **_**You've Got Mail (**_HAWTgeek) **All's Fair In Love And War** (HAWTGeek) **The Past And Present **by HunterofArtemis32 **The Unexpected **by HAWTGeek [CLOSE]

* * *

best angst (what's an angst?) nominees:

_**The Worst Things Come Free **_(EpicChocolate **1 Vote) **_**Sometimes A Goodbye Is A Second Chance (**_TheLostRelic) **Wolf's Law **by LostRelic **Different Coasts **by Avatard1234 **The Forgotten **by freedpth**Prison half Blood pegasusdmac [CLOSE] **

* * *

Best supernatural (sam and dean) / Spiritual (Cas) nominees:

_**From The Past (**_ChildofWisdom) _**Half-Blood Werewolf (**_Death Note Owner 13) **Forbidden Love **(ChildofWisdom)

* * *

Best parody nominees:

_**Percy Jackson Facebook Style (**_skylands) **Dear Fanfiction **(Blondie B. Happy) The Perseus Attraction There She Goes and Shes Comin **Godbook **TheGreekgodessAthena **IPhoned **y IheartLukeCastellan **Your Typical NonDemigod** Percabeth Story by **dnapolymerase314 [CLOSE]**

* * *

Best Traitie nominees

_**Maybe I'm Just In Love (**_Mayday Parade 8123 **1 Vote) **_**Why Him? (**_TheDaughterOfHades ) **Meet Jordyn Mancini ** by BlissfulIgnorance95 **Some Bets Katie Shouldn't Have Made **» by bubbly chick **The Switch** » by bubbly chick **The Dating Game **» by AzianDemigod16

[CLOSE]

* * *

Best Jeyna/Jasper nominees:

_**Fame and Change**_** (**Andromedia-To-The-Demitria **1 Vote****) **_**I Love How Much You Hate Me (**_maya356556 **2 Vote) **_**Feather In The Wind **_(_BeutiWind_ **2 Votes) ****The Writing Desk by** Andromeda-To-The-Demitria [CLOSE]

* * *

Best Thalico nominees

_**Stranded? (**_Lightning-AND'Death **2 Votes) **_**Lawyer, Engineer, and A RedHead (**_dnapolymeras314 **1 Vote) **Of Death and Roses » by Nico-lovin-4ever Punk Love! » by .princess Running » by ThaliaRules0501 [CLOSE]

* * *

Best One shot nominees

All Along The Watchtower,Nillie's Issue, s/7418044/1/All-Along-the-Watchtower, BlueBerrySourStraps

_**After The War **_**(**Kuntakintae **1 Vote) **_**Fluency (**_HecateA **1 Vote) **_**Lost in Translation (**_Everybody's Starry Eyes **1 Vote) **_**All Along The Watch Tower (Nilly's Issue**_ **1 Vote) **_**Parallel Lines Cross At Infinity (**_A Parade Of Stars)

[CLOSE]

* * *

Best author EVER! nominees

_**Anasklusmus14 **_**(****3 Vote), PiperElzabethMclean ****HunterofArtemis32 Blondie B. Happy Agent Astro Zombie Mayday Parade8123 **

* * *

author of the year nominees -One who achieved so much-:

_**Lightning-AND'Death (**_**1 Vote) **_**HecateA (**_**1 Vote) **

**BlueBerrySourStraps HappyOwl horse-crazy girl13 LiveLoveLaughTogether13**

* * *

When everyone had finished reading the list, Hanna nodded.

Axel clasped her hands together tightly and brought her head up and down towards the readers. "Alright," She began, wiping a strand off of her face "Well, we wish all the incredibly talented authors who's been nominated and wish them the best of luck."

"If you don't win or been nominated, please don't feel bad. Everyone is incredible and amazing writers, yeah?" Hanna clarified, and slouched against the chair.

Axel twisted her lips and pursed it, obviously looked bored. "Yeah, the actual award show will be published in another story, yeah? So, if you'd like, alert us so you'd be informed."

"Trust me, it'll be up eventually, RIGHT AXEL?" Hanna narrowed her eyes at the nonchalant girl eating cookies with Nutella spread on top.

"Hm," Her voice was muffled through her chewing, leaving Nutella stains around her cheeks. She snapped her fingers and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, will do."

"Yep! So alert us to be informed, spread the news, and WE hope you'll read the ACTUAL FCAs, yeah?" Hanna smiled.

"Yerp, read, y'know?" Axel added and winked, or at least attempted to, at the readers. "And until next time,"

"HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER!"

* * *

**Razel: **WE FUCKING GRADUATED! WHOOOOP! That's right, bring on the praise. Ah shit, here comes High School, kill me, yeah?

**Johanna: **Yeah, four horrible years, here we come! We'd like to thank people cause they're people... OH and guess what? WE BOTH GOT FUCKING AWARDS!

**Razel: **Ah, hell yesh! Okay, story time. Johannee won the French award. Before they were about to announce it, she was like, "Shit, BLANK is gonna get, she is DEFINITELY gonna get it" Plot twist! Johanna got. Expression; priceless.

**Johanna: **So then, Razel is like "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOLD YOU SO!" And im my head I'm all, 'Fuck you,' and 'Razel is gonna get an award too!' But we didn't know _what _she was gonna get, but she got some award for leadership and shit so yeah.

**Razel:** Dude, I remember you kicked the chair leg to have me get up 'cause seriously, I completely zoned out. Hell, I didn't even know the award, so yeah...BYE!

**Johanna: **Adios, say your prayers and START A FIRE!

Live long and fuck off.

~Razel (Lightning-AND'Death) & Johanna (destiel-at-221b)


	4. Chapter 4: It's UP!

**Hey! **

**So, the actual Award Show is now up!**

**Just to make things clear, this story is just to decide the nominees, ****_not _****voting. Voting will occur in the actual award show story (which is now up). How voting works is that once the category is up, you are permitted to vote for the nominees in whatever category the chapter is. There is a due date for voting, which we hope you'll follow. Again, thank you for participating, and sorry for the confusion if we caused any. If you have any questions, feel free to PM us. The voting procedure is explained in Fanfiction Choice Awards. We hope you'll read that and be able to support the fanfic nominees. Nonetheless, thank you for participating, it means a lot. **

**We'll delete this story once we gather all the information, yeah?**

**So...read the actual awards, thank you!**

**~Razel & Johanna (which sounds like a fancy restaurant name...)**


End file.
